La chica que me robo el corazón
by PczZitoO
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido lo que es el amor? El amor es un sentimiento agridulce. Aun cuando amar sea la cosa más hermosa del mundo también es la más dolorosa.


**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media

* * *

><p><strong>La Chica Que Robo Mi Corazón <strong>

_**By B. Poot**_

¿Alguna vez has sentido lo que es el amor?

El amor es un sentimiento agridulce. Aún cuando amar sea la cosa más hermosa del mundo también es la más dolorosa.

Hacía poco que la había conocido. Ella era realmente linda, una chica cuya mirada era tan cálida como el sol de verano. El año escolar apenas iniciaba cuando la vi por primera vez, reía alegremente con sus amigos en el pasillo. Ni siquiera le di gran importancia.

"Alumnos de nuevo ingreso" pensé despreocupadamente, aunque no contaba con que aquella chica de ojos verdes fuera a despertar en mí sentimientos extraños.

Todos los días pasaba por el aula donde ella tomaba sus clases, ya que junto estaban las escaleras que me llevarían a mi salón. No supe en qué momento comenzamos a cruzar miradas inocentes cada vez que pasaba por ahí.

Sus grandes ojos verdes eran algo difíciles de ignorar al igual que su rostro que era la viva imagen de la juventud y de la inocencia.

Incluso si trataba de ignorarla o evitar su mirada mi corazón latía con furia contra mi pecho reclamándome a gritos el por qué no había prestado atención a aquella chica que hacía mi corazón latir. Siempre esperaba el próximo contacto visual con ansias. Incluso parecía que estábamos conectados, ya que cada vez que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos ella siempre me encontraba con la mirada, aun en contra de su voluntad, lo que también me sucedía a mí. Aunque no me arrepentía de eso, ya que era una bendición el verla cada día.

Definitivamente ella era un ángel caído del cielo…

Las miradas pronto fueron acompañadas de pequeñas sonrisas y estas eran como pequeños rayos de sol que me animaban el día.

Simplemente ella me había cautivado sin ningún esfuerzo, cosa que ninguna chica antes había hecho. Me resultaba sorprendente como alguien podía hacer florecer sentimientos de ansiedad, alegría, desesperación, enojo e incluso celos, así es celos.

No soportaba el verla junto a otros chicos aún siendo sus compañeros ¿acaso eso era malo? Pero lo que más me molestaba era que uno de ellos llamará su atención cuando se encontraba sonriéndome o intercambiando miradas conmigo —lo que sucedía pocas veces al día—, ya que no era justo. Ellos podían disfrutar de su presencia y de su atención todo el tiempo, pero yo apenas podía verla de vez en cuando, incluso no sabía ni su nombre.

¿Tonto, no? Enamorarte de una persona sin saber su nombre.

No puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista ya que mentiría si lo dijera, pero fue más un enamoramiento a conciencia.

Los meses pasaron y yo me enamoraba más de ella, e incluso llegue a pensar que ella también gustaba de mí, pero deseche esa idea. Yo no era tan bien parecido para gustarle, ella merecía algo mejor.

Hasta que un día ella se presento al club de música, al que yo pertenecería.

Juró que casi se me va el alma cuando la vi entrar por la puerta del club, aunque obviamente lo disimule muy bien.

No podía evitar mirarla de reojo e incluso note que ella hacía lo mismo hasta que se encontraba con mi mirada, entonces ella apartaba la vista de mí en un intento de _"Aquí no paso nada"._

_Gumi…_

Ese era su nombre, era realmente hermoso. Pronto comencé a acercarme a ella, primero con algún saludo y después con pequeñas pláticas entre las clases. Siempre que intercambiaba palabras con Gumi, ella permanecía con la mirada baja y de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

Era demasiado tímida, pero eso la hacía más hermosa a mis ojos. Siempre se preocupaba por nuestros compañeros del club e incluso era demasiado generosa, ya que entregaba su sonrisa a todos los que la rodeaban.

A pesar de no ser muy buena tocando el violín demostró tener una hermosa voz, la cual no fue pasada por alto por el profesor, quien centraba su atención en ella en un intento de apoyarla y ayudarle a mejorar. Eso provoco que nuestra amistad ya frágil se debilitara más.

Nuestros demás compañeros parecían haberse dado cuenta de su inocencia y su buena voluntad, ya que de un día para el otro la mayor parte de ellos se encontraban cortejándola, cosa que no me agrado para nada.

Gumi era tan dulce e inocente que no notaba como Mikuo y Kaito intentaban cortejarla con indirectas, mientras que Ren y Meito eran más directos al respecto. Yo por mi parte permanecí siendo su amigo, si así se le podía decir, puesto que nuestras charlas eran relativamente cortas y solo habíamos intercambiado palabras en unas cuantas ocasiones.

Ciertamente sentía celos de Gakupo, quien al parecer era uno de sus amigos más cercanos en el club de música. Siempre se encontraba a su lado e incluso se acercaba a él con más confianza que a los demás. Llegue a pensar que sentía algo por él, pero esto se esfumo cuando ella me dijo que realmente lo veía como a un buen amigo.

Mi corazón salto de alegría al escuchar esas palabras e incluso me anime a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero mi conciencia hizo acto de presencia cuando intente abrir la boca haciendo que me tragara todas mis palabras, ese no era el lugar ni momento adecuado.

Realmente ni yo sabía cuando era el momento y lugar adecuado, Solo sabía que tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella que no podían ser ignorados.

Incluso si me tomara todo el ciclo escolar o uno o dos años lograría que ella se enamorara de mí, o eso creía. Realmente no sabía que me esperaba, pero quiero que ella esté a mi lado. Aun cuando solo fuera una amiga deseo que permanezca junto a mí para dedicarme una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Solo había una cosa de lo que estaba completamente seguro

Gumi era la chica que me había robado el corazón…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Esta historia fue un momento de ocio, lo sè no fue tan buena, pero es algo que nos ha pasado ****alguna vez. Siempre hay un amor imposible.**

**Curiosamente siempre que escribo sobre esta pareja se trata de un amor imposible o un poco triste, pero bueno...**

**¡See you later!**


End file.
